xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrungallon
Scrungallon (スクランガン, Sukurangan) is an enemy Stand that separated from his Quincy master and has now become the ultimate StarCrossKnight. After gaining individual sentience he utilizes his Schrift to spread the word of memes throughout the nether-regions. He also may or may not be a ghost. Appearance Scrungallon bears the appearance of a tall young chap with brown hair. He also tends to wear sick leather jackets that enhance the power of his Schrift. Personality Scrungallon's most apparent trait is his ability to make the ladies swoon with just a minor smirk in their general direction. Some say that if one stares at his smirking face for too long, their face will melt. We've seen it happen. Scrungallon bears a great deal of knowledge regarding the Japanese comic series Detergent, as well as the comedic Japanese comic RaRa's Peculiar Journey. The one area he seems to lack in is in terms of internet connectivity, in particular being able to connect to other systems. He has a fondness for moustaches, internet humor, certain New York-area Senators, and dark fog. Story Lolokay. Powers & Abilities The Dank (ダンク (ダンク・ミームズ・アホイ), Za Danku, Japanese for "Dank Memes Ahoy"): Scrungallon's Schrift allows him to give sentience to internet humor. This is an ability that even the most serious and stoic of combatants such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Ulquiorra Cifer fear, as the ability is able to manifest memes as physical forms. This includes memes featuring said combatants, which may confuse and annoy his opponents. For Shinigami, Quincy and Arrancar alike, there is nothing more infuriating than being made into a meme. Enhanced Movement Speeds: His ability to run is known to be impressive amongst enemy stands, great enough that he can easily win a 100-meter dash simply by rolling around at the speed of sound. His dream is to one day spin fast enough that he can knock other spinning Quincies off of a pedestal, a dream that many of his fellow StarCrossKnights see as odd. Spirit Weapon Reishi Jacket: Scrungallon's sweet leather jackets allow him to somehow better harness his meme-ing abilities, by constantly absorbing the Reishi in the air which allows him to manifest bigger and danker memes. Rumor has it that he is hiding the ultimate meme within his jacket, but he dares not use it, lest internet philosophers implode at the mere sight of it. Quincy: Vollständig Shitheadghost (シャットヘッドゴースト (クラップスゴースト), Shattoheddogōsuto, Japanese for "Ghost who Craps"): Scrungallon's ultimate form sees his eyes turn red, and he gains an impressive moustache comparable to that of Swaggy Y.H.. He also causes everything to start fading to black. He generally utters "kek" before activating it, signifying the impending pleasure he is about to experience from wrecking a fool. *'Enhanced Strength': Scrungallon's strength increases to the point where he is able to punch away a boulder with his bare hands. *'Enhanced "The Dank"': Scrungallon's Schrift powers up to the point where the memes he produces have yet to be invented. While in this form he correctly predicted that "X Gon' Give it to Ya" would become a popular memetic song before it was ever conceived. The number of memes he can hold in his jacket increases a bajillion-fold. *'The DeGeneres': The most powerful ability of The Dank. The DeGeneres creates a spiritual projection that has the appearance of a dancing middle-aged lesbian. The projection can multiply with each projection becoming more powerful than the last. Eventually the awesomeness of these projections drives enemies to madness. Trivia *So that dude in these pictures totally isn't a real individual who gave me a picture so that I could exact revenge for him doing the exact same thing to me. Magic of Photoshop. It's a beautiful thing. Please don't sue.